Love or life
by kurama4ever
Summary: sakura is running from her violent past and has been running for years. She meets a silver haired man who saves her. Can he help her fight her past? Not the best summary sorry! Hope you all like it! Thanks for reading it and checking it out! kakashi-sakura rated M for future content. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura looked around her tiny but efficient apartment filled with very little furniture and none of her personal belongings. Like most of the places she lived she only had the furniture and her few belongings. She preferred it that way since she didn't have very many things she was attached to anyway and never stayed in one place for very long. This particular apartment was low cost apartment meant for one person and in a large neighborhood that wasn't considered important to most people. This was fine with her and she had a small kitchen and living room that was all in one room and a small bedroom and bathroom which was all she needed. The apartment didn't have a washer and dryer but she was used to going to a laundry mat. She would have to buy curtains for the windows and a bed set for the bed but that was minor. She never carried anything more than her clothes and a few personal belongings that she treasured. Thinking about her treasured belongings made her automatically think of Sasuke and the necklace he had given her 5 years ago. The pain went through her heart and she had to shake away the tears and the memory. She could' nt dwell on the past. She had things to get done and she wasn't getting them done sitting around.

"Time to get up and moving and stop feeling bad for myself."

Sakura stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and thought about everything she needed to do and wondered where to start. She was exhausted since she did after all get into town very early this morning and went right to looking for an apartment as soon as she got off the bus. It had taken her all day to find a suitable apartment in her price range and one that wasn't junk. She had about 600 dollars saved up from the last town she had been in working as a waitress. She had stayed there for 6 months before she was found again and had to run. The security deposit had only been 150 a month and the rent for the month had only been 200. She had enough left to eat on and buy what she needed but she would soon need to find a job.

"Ok sakura, the first thing you should do is get something to eat and some food for the fridge. Then get the sheets and curtains and come home. Then go to bed."

Sakura talked to herself, it had become a habit since she had been on the run alone. She felt less alone that way and had her mind straight. Looking for her coat and her purse she walked back to the bedroom and found them on the bed. Making sure she had her keys, phone, wallet, pepper spray, gun, pocket knife and coat she headed for the door checking all the windows were shut and locked. Checking her watch she noted it was after 6 pm and hurried out the door so she would get back before it got much later and darker. She hated the darkness the most knowing she would be alone and would not have anyone to protect her. Even she with all her self-defense weapons could not count on saving herself. Shaking her head at her thoughts she headed out the door and down the 3 flights of stairs that led to front door leading out of the building. She was lucky to find this apartment because it was only a block from a small grocery store that had a restaurant included and a dollar store. It was also well lit along the streets so she could see all around her. That was one thing she was grateful for. It only took her a few minutes to walk the block to the stores and sakura headed for the grocery store and restaurant as her stomach grumbled. Thank god for small family owned businesses that stayed open late. She noticed the help sign on the window and wondered what job/s they needed filled. It was close to her place so it was a good place to check out. Walking in she noticed the old style layout and loved the way it looked. Looking to the left she could see the restaurant side and to the left she could see the grocery store part. Deciding she was too tired to eat in and not hungry for a lot she headed for the groceries.

"What do I want? Something quick and small."

Grabbing a loaf of bread, milk, cereal, sugar, coffee, coffee filters, cans of soup and some cookies she headed for the register digging in her purse and walking. Sakura didn't see the girl heading towards her and bumped right into her dropping her purse and everything on the floor. Looking up she saw a girl with long blue colored hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh geez I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!"

The girl got down and began helping sakura gather up her spilled groceries. Luckily the milk didn't spill and nothing was smashed. Sakura wasn't upset just embarrassed and tried to tell this girl it was fine.

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention."

The girl looked at her bashfully and helped her up and handed her the small basket of groceries she had picked out.

"If you're done I can check you out. I promise I won't trip you or anything."

Sakura felt bad and tried to smile and reassure the girl in front of her.

"Yes I am done now and I would appreciate it if you would help me check out. I trust you won't cause anyone to fall. Honestly don't blame yourself. I wasn't paying attention and we all have our day's right?"

The girl in front of her looked relieved and walked to the counter on the far left side of the store to the cash register. Sakura sat down the basket and laid them out. Digging out her wallet and waiting for the total she looked around wondering what job needed filled.

"I noticed the Help sign on the window. What job do you have open?"

"We need someone to do both waitressing and store work like stocking and unpacking new deliveries."

Sakura felt some hope she had done both before.

"I would like to fill out an application. I am new in town and need to find a job. It doesn't have to be full time, part time is ok with me. "

The girl looked surprised and handed her the bagged groceries.

"No need for an application. You got the job."

Sakura was shocked; she didn't have to fill out an application?

"Are you sure I can fill one out."

The girl shook her head and smiled at her a bright smile.

"I really need the help since I have been trying to do it all myself and I like you. I can tell your trustworthy and a nice person. I don't need you to do an application."

Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Ok well thank you. How much do I owe you for the groceries?"

"Nothing they are on the house."

Sakura was shocked once again and looked at the girl in wonder.

"Are you sure? I can pay you."

"Yeah it's fine. Consider it a welcome gift."

"Well thank you. What time would you like me here to start and when do you want me to start."

"You can start tomorrow. Can you be here around 7:30 am? I can show you what we do in the store before we open at 8 am. It's not hard, you will catch on quick."

Sakura nodded and felt overjoyed. She had a job and things were working out for once.

"Ok, I can do that. What do I wear?"

"Just wear a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt. We are informal here."

"Ok. What is your name?"

"My name is Hinata."

"Ok Hinata it's nice to meet you. I am Sakura."

"Ok Sakura, see you tomorrow."

"Will do. Thanks again Hinata. Have a nice night."

Turning to walk out the door Sakura waved at Hinata and smiled. This town may not be so bad after all. Walking out of the store and heading for the dollar store she smiled the whole way. Finishing her shopping in no time she headed home arms loaded. She had to get to bed. She had to get u and go to work early in the morning.

-Las Vegas, Nevada -

Gaara was not happy and someone would pay for their failure. Sakura had gotten away from their grasp again! How hard was it to catch one woman? Especially one with no experience or background in martial arts or weapons or any form of self-defense! He had sent 4 people after her all of them fully capable. What was he not seeing? There was obviously missing something if she had avoided all the men he sent as well as escaped them time after time. He cursed Sasuke for the trouble he caused. On the flip side he did open the way for him to take the leadership he deserved for so long as his. He couldn't let anything get in the way of his success or bring down the business they made profit from. Picking up the phone he decided he needed a new approach and he had a few people in mind to help him. In the mean time someone needed to take the blame for this last fiasco.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura woke in a sweat and shaking and looked over at the clock. She was very tired since she dreamed all night and didn't sleep very well. It was 7:00 am and she hated to say it but she was running late. Jumping out of bed and running out to the kitchen she put some coffee and a filter in the coffee maker and ran back to the bedroom to pick out some clothes. She was nervous for her new job and wasn't sure what she should wear. Pulling out all the jeans she owned she looked for a pair that was suitable. She only owned 4 pairs of jeans and two had holes in the knees. Looking between the two that left her with her favorite pair that was very faded but comfortable and the pair of dark jeans. Grabbing the comfortable faded pair and throwing them to the side quickly she dug into her bag again for a shirt that was suitable. Seeing her favorite red mid arm length shirt she grabbed it and threw it with the pants she had picked out. Digging out the miscellaneous clothes she needed she quickly picked them out and dressed. Grabbing her tennis shoes she put them on and laced them up. Hurrying to the kitchen she grabbed the sugar and a coffee cup and quickly made her coffee adding the milk n spilling it in her hurry. Cursing she realized she didn't have time for this. Grabbing her cup of coffee she walked quickly to the bathroom and drank the coffee on the way. Sakura set her cup down long enough to brush her hair and teeth and get ready. Picking it back up after making sure she looked half decent she headed for the bedroom and looked for her purse. Cursing herself for losing her purse she walked to the kitchen and put her cup in the sink. Walking over to the table she realized her purse had been in front of her the whole time. Picking it up Sakura realized she had forgotten to charge her cell phone.

"Just great Sakura. Now the phones dead and you have to leave in a minute and can't charge it!"

Mentally banging her head against the wall she zipped her purse shut and made a mental note to put it on the charger when she got home. Grabbing her jacket from off the kitchen table chair she threw it on and grabbed the keys out of the pocket she forgot to put in her purse last night.

"Nice one sakura wanna lose the apartment key!"

Sighing she shook her head at her stupidity some days and shut her purse and grabbed it heading for the door. She had only 10 minutes to get to work. Shutting the door behind her and starting down the stairs she cursed as she remembered she had left the coffee pot on. Turning back around she ran up the stairs and hurriedly opened the door. Heading to the kitchen she turned the coffee pot off and locked the apartment door again. Running down the stairs she hoped and prayed she made it to work on time. It was only her first day and she was going to be late! At least the store was only one block away. Walking as fast as she could sakura reached the store in about 5 minutes. Walking up to the door and pulling it open she walked in to see no sign of Hinata. Looking at the clock she sighed, it was exactly 7:30 am.

"Hello, its sakura reporting for work."

Sakura walked around looking for Hinata and stopped when she heard Hinata speak from the restaurant area. Sakura walked out from the aisle she was looking down and over to the Hinata was on the other side of the room arranging items on the tables and wiping them down as well as putting the chairs down stocked on top of the tables. Sakura noticed it was more of an old style diner than a restaurant and had the booths along the wall and tables in the middle of the floor and had a bar of sorts with high built chairs pulled up to it. On the bar were ketchup bottles and a bucket with soapy water in it. All in all it was a smaller place and she could see one person could easily handle waitressing in here.

"Hey, I'm here. What do you want me to do to help?"

Hinata put the down the rag she was wiping with and smiled at her.

"On the top of the bar there is a bucket. You can grab a rag and wipe down the tables and arrange the items on the table so they are in the middle of the table."

Sakura had done this kind of work before and was grateful it was something she knew how to do. Putting her purse down she walked over and got a rag out of the bucket. Walking over to the booths she began cleaning and putting the salt and pepper shakers and all in the middle of the tables.

"We need to get the ketchup bottles put on the tables and then wipe down the bar. Then once I explain where everything is over here we can head to the store area and I can tell you what we do over there. I'm glad you came I was worried you wouldn't."

Sakura looked over to where Hinata was working and saw Hinata was watching her and smiling. Sakura smiled back and instantly knew she would get along just fine with Hinata and enjoy working here. Getting back to her task she thought about all the things she hadn't ask the night before. She was afraid to ask and impose and waited for Hinata to tell her.

"A few things I wanted to go over with you. I didn't tell you last night and felt bad not fully telling you everything. Please forgive me."

Sakura smiled and couldn't think of anyone as timid and nice as Hinata that she had ever met in her life.

"It's ok. You can tell me now if you want. Whenever is fine with me."

"I would appreciate it if you would be able to be here every day of the week from 7:30 am to closing which is usually about 6pm. Occasionally I will stay later like last night when you stopped in. I can only pay you minimum wage so I hope that's ok. You can keep all the tips you get. The restaurant closes at 5 pm and then the stores open til 7pm. If you wouldn't mind working in here while I man the store and then I will switch you if you need a break or want a lunch break which the stores not so busy so you can eat while you work the register. You don't have to cook too just serve. I have a cook that comes in at 8am and the diners officially open at 8:30. If you want for lunch you can get something made by the cook or get something from the store, it's on the house employees eat free. I can show you how I close up and everything tonight. You will have every Sunday off since we are closed on Sundays."

It sounded good to Sakura and she could handle waitressing after all she had done it before as well as working in a grocery store.

"Ok. Sounds good."

"That's great! Now let's finish with this and I will show you the kitchen and where everything is. Then we can go and check out the store room and all the rest. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure."

Later that day-

Sakura was wore out and hungry but other than that it was going well. She started working in the diner/restaurant area and had no problems remembering where everything was. Once she went behind the bar and through the door behind the counter she was in the actual kitchen and all the drinks and silverware and everything was right there along the wall to the left. The cook she met was a very nice older gentleman who was very nice and helped her out and told her if she needed help to let him know. His name was Alfredo and it made her laugh at first cause she thought of Alfredo pasta right away. She had a few booths full right now and the business had been surprisingly steady. She was having no problems keeping up with the orders and tables. She was doing good apparently cause a family left her a $10 tip and told her she was one of the best waitresses they had ever had. Hinata had come in and checked on her a few times but she told her each time she was doing fine. The people eating had all been served and had their coffee and sodas refilled and needed nothing else right now so she was waiting for more customers and to ask the others eating if they wanted to get desert. She was giving them time to eat first. Leaning against the bar she watched to make sure the customers were happy and turned her head when she heard the door open. She heard a man speak and Hinata speak back and giggle. Looking back at her customers she checked none needed anything and watched as a silver haired man sat down that looked like he may be in his middle to late twenties and had a small scar by his eye. Getting on her feet and grabbing her notepad and pen she headed for the booth he was in. He looked over and watched her walk towards him with a curious look on his face.

"Hello sir my name is sakura and I will be your waitress. What would you like to drink?"

Sakura started to get nervous when he didn't answer for a minute just looked at her curiously.

"Sakura what a pretty name."

Sakura smiled and felt herself blushing. What was wrong with her? She hadn't blushed since she met Sasuke 5 years ago. Thinking of Sasuke brought tears to her eyes and she pushed them back focusing on the task at hand.

"Thank you. Do you need a few moments to figure out what you want?"

"You're welcome and no I'm fine. I would like a cup of coffee no creamer. I would also like to order 2 dippy eggs and bacon and 2 pieces of white toasted bread buttered."

"Ok I will put this order in and bring you your coffee."

The silver haired man watched her as she turned away and walked to the kitchen. Something about her made him wonder what she was hiding. He could see she was hiding something behind those eyes of hers.

Sakura was back in the kitchen feeling oddly nervous about going near the silver haired man again and shakily poured the coffee. His order was in and would be ready in about 5 or 10 minutes. Taking the cup and heading to the table she walked slowly so she wouldn't spill the cup of coffee. The silver haired man was reading a book and looked up as she came to his booth and she set down the coffee cup.

"Here's your coffee. Your order should be out in a few minutes."

Sakura needing a distraction headed for her other customers and checked with them. One table was ready to check out and thanked her for a good job and left her a tip and Sakura began clearing the table and cleaning it. By the time she had gotten around to all the tables she had to get two deserts and another table to clean off. Alfredo dinged the bell and she went for the silver haired man's order. She was nervous for some reason and took him his order and sat it in front of him.

"Here you go. Enjoy! Do you need anything else right now?"

The silver haired man shook his head no and smiled. Seeing no reason to stand there sakura turned away and headed for the kitchen to get two deserts feeling his eyes on her. Taking her time cutting into the cherry and apple pies she put them neatly on their individual plates and got the whip cream out and put it on top. Grabbing two forks she took the two plates out to the right customers. Looking over he was still slowly eating and reading and Sakura didn't know why but she felt herself blushing and getting the giddy feeling. She hadn't felt this way in 5 years about anybody and it scared her. It just scared her that when he looked at her it was like he was reading her and knew she was hiding something. Could he be with Gaara? She just wished the day would be over and she could go home. Go home and go to sleep and not have that same nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura was exhausted and glad it was Sunday. She was in her apartment lying on the couch reading a book she had read 100 times before and was one of her favorites. Rubbing her eyes she put the book down for a minute. She had been working all week and there was so much on her mind. The reoccurring dreams of Sasuke's death had made sleeping hard to do. Otherwise life was working out better than it had in 5 years. She was enjoying working with Hinata and in the diner section. She was making good tips and all the customers loved her and came in to talk to her. She was getting to know some of them by name. She was still uneasy though about the silver haired stranger that came every day. Ever since she started working there she had seen him there every morning and Hinata even said it was odd for him to be there every day. Normally he only came once a week or twice at the most. She had told sakura his name was Kakashi Hatake and he was the owner of a popular dojo where he taught self-defense and how to use swords and throwing stars and things like that. She said that he had come from japan 1o years ago and moved to the neighborhood about 8 years ago. Sakura was worried he knew Gaara and Itachi and the whole gang and was one of them. She truly hoped not since she was finally getting used to the neighborhood and settled in and she really liked working with Hinata and she had found a good friend in Hinata. She hated the idea of having to leave again and start all over all though she knew in time that it would happen. Bringing her hand to her neck and touching the necklace she wore she felt the memories rushing back to her. How happy she was when she was saved by Sasuke and how handsome she thought he was. Then she remembered the fear of finding out he was part of a gang responsible for thefts, murders, drug trafficking etc. Sasuke told her that he was trying to get out and never wanted in that business but he had no choice. She got to know him and realized she was safe with him and he was telling her the truth. Then it all started to fall apart when she fell in love with him and gave him everything she could heart body and soul and his brother Itachi found out and started hunting her down. She knew too much and was a liability. Sasuke hid her in a safe house he only knew about and would stay with her and sakura felt safer when he did. Then it completely fell apart when Itachi found where she was and Sasuke rushed in just in time to save her. Only problem was he got killed protecting her. Sasuke jumped in front of her as Itachi fired his pistol aimed at her and hit Sasuke and in return Sasuke shot Itachi and killed him. Sakura remembered the feeling of numbness and dropping to the ground and reaching for Sasuke. He was so cold and she was crying and pulled him into her lap. He opened his eyes and smiled at her and her heart continued to break into a thousand pieces. He opened his mouth and slowly said to her:

"Sakura…. I….Love…You"

"I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and rested his body on her lap. Sakura felt the sharp pain as his words hit home and watched as he lifted his left arm and opened his hand. Sakura was confused and the tears clouded her vision. Putting out her hand she felt something drop into her hand. Looking down she saw a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped pendant. She looked over at sasuke as his arm fell and he took one last breath. Sakura clenched her hand shut with the necklace inside and sobbed like she had never sobbed before. Taking the necklace out of her hand she put it on and sat there for a few minutes holding sasuke. Now what would she do? Should she go to the police? Should she run? She knew one thing and that was she didn't want to leave Sasuke. Moving sasuke so he was lying flat on the floor she got up frantic and remembered seeing her bloody clothes. Reaching for her bag she had packed when she went into hiding she grabbed it and decided she had to run. She knew they would look for her and not stop until she was dead. Taking the phone sasuke had bought her to use to call him she put it in her purse and grabbed her purse. Walking over to sasuke's body she was still crying and felt horrible for leaving him but knew she would be dead soon if she didn't. There was nothing she could do for him now. The realization that the man she loved was dead and she was alone and going to be hunted scared her and she shook from fear and from her sobbing. Running out the door with her stuff she ran as long as she could to get as far away as she could. It was so dark she couldn't see where she was and looked for a light or a store of some kind. Realizing she couldn't be seen in bloody clothes she looked for a dark area she could change clothes. She was so numb and in shock she just didn't know where to go. Seeing a darker alley she took a risk and changed behind a dumpster throwing the bloody clothes in the dumpster. Gathering her things she started walking aimlessly and she couldn't remember how long she walked but she somehow ended up at the bus station. She purchased a ticket to get as far away as she could and got on the bus leaving behind the person she loved and everything she had ever known. Then months later Naruto, sasuke's best friend and a good friend of hers, who was helping her and telling her when they found her and when to run, was killed when they found out he was helping her. That loss on top of Sasuke had made her so upset and she cried until she fell asleep.

Sakura shook herself out of her memories and felt the tears rolling down her face. Wiping them away she put the book down and stood up. She had to do something to get her mind off the past.

"Girly you need to get out of the house and do something fun."

Looking out a window she realized how little she had explored of the neighborhood and decided she would go for a walk. Grabbing her purse and locking the door behind her she headed out to clear her head and try to relax a little. She would never escape her past if she kept letting it come back to her and get to her. She missed Sasuke every day but that wouldn't keep her alive or bring him back. Nor would it bring back Naruto.


End file.
